


Checking on you

by jessfreespirit



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, i love shay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:01:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23278261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessfreespirit/pseuds/jessfreespirit
Summary: You were always wondering if Shay’s alright, thinking that you weren’t worth his attention.
Relationships: Shay Cormac/Reader
Kudos: 26





	Checking on you

“Are you sure that’s safe?” you muttered, looking at Shay suspiciously. The man just kept grinning as if he isn’t the one who’s about to take part in another dangerous mission.

“I’ll be alright, lass, no need to worry all the time,” Shay laughed and playfully nudged your shoulder.

You didn’t say anything and turned around, starting walking from the docs, hoping that Shay didn’t notice you blushing. It’d be too embarassing.

It was a good thing that Shay didn’t know that you were checking on him even more often than he could ever imagine. Those were just little things but they made you feel comfortable. The fact that he was alright could always make your day much better.

Shay was often somewhere else that you didn’t have an opportunity to know how he was doing. But you wouldn’t dare to write a single letter to the man as you weren’t sure if it’s appropriate. You weren’t close friends. You weren’t sure if you two were even friends.

It was a coincidence that today you got an opportunity to be at the docs at the same time as Shay was there. Johnson wanted you to bring him some papers and that was it.

Shay was always really nice to you and you appreciated the gesture, secretly enjoying the way his voice sounded. It was deep and a bit husky. Sometimes too low. But it was something you liked.

And you would never tell him about that. Who were you and who was Shay? He played a great role in the expansion of the Order and was a part of the inner circle. The Grandmaster himself trusted Shay. And you were the one who was running around with a bunch of papers which William Johnson forgets to hand someone. Just Johnson’s assastant. Not even hoping that one day you could be as respected as Shay Cormac was.

Your place in the Order wasn’t your greatest concern though.

You were just not good enough for the only man who got your attention.

The next time you met Shay was during some fancy meeting at the Grandmaster’s mansion. He looked tired and not interested in the conversation he was dragged into before. You just finished talking to some man and caught Shay looking at you.

You started feeling nervous. Maybe you started imagining stuff but he looked like he wanted to talk about something?

And when Shay excused himself and started walking towards you, you felt like your heart was about to stop.

You hoped he was just heading in the same direction where you were standing. Not towards you.

You still had time to get lost in the crowd. But Shay’s steps were wide and fast.

He was standing right in front of you with a frown on his face, looking concerned.

“Are you alright?”

“Um-” you nervously fixed your hair. “I am, why are you asking?”

Shay smiled with the corners of his lips.

“You looked like you needed some company,” he pointed at the doors which were leading to the garden and continued speaking. “How about getting some fresh air, lass?”

You understood that Shay noticed your hesitance.

“It was always you who checked on me. It’s my turn now,” Shay grinned and started leading you to the doors.

You thought your heart was about to stop at that moment.

“It’s not a big deal,” you muttered, not looking at the man.

It was so embarassing. It was so obvious that you started blushing.

“It is to me,” Shay said warmly and stopped, looking into your eyes.

You hesitated but smiled.

The walk in the garden with Shay Cormac was a nice ending of the evening.


End file.
